Episode 4: Enter Ninja Gargomon
by GoldDragonNinja
Summary: When a old enemy returns as a Ninja Digimon the Tamers must stop him. Can they do it and save the movie set?


**Digimon Tamers**

**A New Season**

**By GoldDragonNinja**

**Episode 4: Enter Ninja Gargomon**

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS AND AUTHORS!**

**I AM HERE WITH EPISODE 4 OF DIGIMON TAMERS A NEW SEASEON!**

**HERE ARE THE CLOTHES THAT THE TAMERS WILL WEAR THIS EPISODE:**

**Takato: Red Shirt, Black Leather Pants, Red Leather Boots, a Black Leather Jacket(opened) and the same goggles.**

**Henry: Blue T-Shirt, Blue Jean Pants, a Dark Blue Leather Jacket opened and Blue Leather Boots.**

**Rika: Red Leather Jacket (Opened), The same shirt her mother gave her during the D-Reaper battle, only with a whole heart on it, a pair of blue cargo pants, and yellow and violet shoes with the Yin-Yang symbol on them.**

**Selena: A Purple Tang Top, Purple Leather Pants, Purple Leather Boots and a Purple Leather Jacket opened.**

**HERE IS THE UPDATE ON THE TAMER'S AGES:**

**Takato Matsuki: 12**

**Rika Nonaka: 12**

**Henry Wong: 12**

**Jeri Katou: 12**

**Ryo Akiyama: 14**

**Suzie Wong: 7**

**Kazu Shioda: 12**

**Kenta Kitagawa: 12**

**Ai and Mako: 4**

**Selena Matsuki: 12**

**HERE ARE THE UPDATE OF THE DIGIMON TAMER'S DIGIVICES:**

**Takato Matsuki: Gold and White**

**Rika Nonaka: Blue and White**

**Henry Wong: Green and White**

**Jeri Katou: Yellow and White**

**Ryo Akiyama: White and Blue**

**Suzie Wong: Pink and White**

**Kazu Shioda: Brown and White**

**Kenta Kitagawa: Rose and White**

**Ai and Mako: Purple and White**

**Selena Matsuki: Red and White**

**ANYWAY HERE IS EPISODE 4:**

* * *

"Last time on Digimon." The Narrator said. "The evil villains unleashed the evil Red and Green Ninja Sharkmon Brothers ."

We see Red and Green Ninja Sharkmon Brothers with Treacheronmon.

"Meanwhile Takato and Rika trying to confess their feelings." The Narrator said.

We now see Takato and Rika talking at Rika's house.

"However unknown to them Guilmon and Renamon were planning something." The Narrator said.

We now see Guilmon and Renamon planning on how to get Takato and Rika together.

"Soon Takato and Rika were enjoying a boat ride and confessing their feelings but got knocked into the water.." The Narrator said.

We now see Takato and Rika in the water.

Soon Treacheronmon and Red and Green Ninja Sharkmon appeared with Foot Ninjamon and attacked.

"We now see Guilmon and Renamon battling The Foot Ninjamon and The Ninja Sharkmon Brothers attacking.

"Just then Renamon digivolved into Ninja Kyubimon and with the help of Ninja Growlmon they defeated The Ninja Sharkmon Brothers." The Narrator said.

We now see Ninja Kyubimon and with the help of Ninja Growlmon killing The Ninja Sharkmon Brothers.

"With Ninja Kyubimon on their side can the Tamers win?" The Narrator asked. "Find out of Digimon."

* * *

We go to Shredder Myotismon's lair and we see Shredder Myotismon looking at Ninja Devimon and Treacheronmon.

"You two have failed me to getting rid of the Tamers and now they have two Ninja Champion Digimons." Shredder Myotismon said.

Ninja Devimon and Treacheronmon looked at their boss.

"Well sir Ninja Devimon and I have a plan." Treacheronmon said.

"Yes and to do it we have a Ninja Digimon Monster to help." Ninja Devimon said.

They look at the door.

"NINJA GORILLAMON APPEAR!" Ninja Devimon and Treacheronmon shouted.

Soon a Gorillamon in a red Ninja outfit appeared.

He has a cannon and ninja sword arm.

This is Ninja Gorillamon.

"NINJA GORILLAMON READY!" Ninja Gorillamon shouted.

Shredder Myotismon smiled.

"Good work." He said. "Now those Tamers will be gone and NO ONE WILL STAND IN MY WAY!"

Soon he laughs and we zoom out of the lair and still hear the laughter.

* * *

We go to the human world and we see Takato and Rika walking to Takato's house/Bakery.

Takato is wearing a Red Shirt, Black Leather Pants, Red Leather Boots, a Black Leather Jacket(opened) and the same goggles.

Rika is wearing a Red Leather Jacket (Opened), The same shirt her mother gave her during the D-Reaper battle, only with a whole heart on it, a pair of blue cargo pants, and yellow and violet shoes with the Yin-Yang symbol on them.

Takato and Rika were just coming back from a movie date they were on and were talking about the movie they saw.

"Man The Croods was a great movie." Takato said.

Rika smiled.

"I know Takato and I can really relate to Eep." Rika said. "I mean I can be rebelious but she and Guy made a great couple."

Takato looked at his girlfriend.

"Yeah but you are beauteyful when your rebelious." Takato said.

Rika blushed and looked at Takato.

"Thanks Takato." Rika said.

The two got in front of Takato's house/Bakery and were about to kiss when the door opens confusing the two.

"What the?" Takato and Rika said at the same time.

Soon monster that looks like Eye Guy from Power Rangers came out.

"ROARRRR!" The monster screamed.

"AHHHHH!" Takato and Rika screamed.

Just then the monster laughed and took his head off to reveal Henry.

Takato and Rika are shocked and mad.

"HENRY!" The couple shouted mad.

Henry laughed.

"Sorry guys." Henry said. "I just could not resist."

Now Rika is mad.

"Yeah well you will pay for scarine me and Takato." Rika said. "Just you wait."

With that Rika left steamed.

Takato sighed and looked at his best friend mad.

Henry sees this.

'What?" Henry asked.

"Henry you had to scare me and Rika when we were about to kiss?" Takato asked.

Henry laughed.

"Yeah sorry dude." Henry said. "But sometimes I like to get my scare on."

Takato sighed again.

"Yeah well you were a jerk about it." Takato said as he shoved his bedt friend

Henry smiled.

"Hey how about we go see your sister at the movie set." Henry said. "That might cheer you up."

Takato smiled.

"Good idea." Takato said. "Heck we can bring our digimons as well."

Henry smiled.

"Good just let me get out of this coustume and then we can go." Henry said.

Takato smiled.

"Sure buddy." Takato said.

With that Henry and Takato went into the bakery/house.

* * *

Meanwhile at the movie set where they are filming a new movie we see Ninja Gorillamon and six Ninja Vilemon and six Foot Ninjamon appearing and they look around.

"Yes this will be a great place to get those Tamers coming." Ninja Gorillamon said. "Now lets do it."

"RIGHT!" The Ninja Vilemon and Foot Ninjamon shouted.

However before they do they hear someone.

"HEY YOU THE NINJA GORILLA!" Someone shouted.

Ninja Gorillamon is confused and looks around.

"Huh?" Ninja Gorillamon asked and looked around.

He sees a man that looks like the adult Davis from the end of Digimon season 2. He is wearing a blue shirt, blue leather pants, Blue Leather Boots and a Blue Leather Jacket.

"What do you want?" Ninja Gorillamon asked.

The director smiled.

"I want you to be in our new movie." The Director said. "You are perfect for the evil villain to kidnap our star of this movie."

Ninja Gorillamon is shocked.

"Well I did always want to be in the movies." Ninja Gorillamon said. "Ok you have a deal."

The Director smiled.

"Good now lets get going." He said.

With that the two left leaving the Ninja Vilemon and Foot Ninjamon confused.

* * *

Meanwhile in a trailer that is red and purple we see Selena Getting ready for shooting today.

Selena is wearing a Purple Tang Top, Purple Leather Pants, Purple Leather Boots and a Purple Leather Jacket opened.

Ninja Veemon is also there and he sees Selena and smiled.

'Selena you look great." Ninja Veemon said.

Selena smiled.

"Thanks Ninja Veemon it is very inportant that I look good for shooting this scean today." Selena said. "Plus I invited Takato and Henry to watch."

Ninja Veemon smiled.

"Well we better get going if we want to get this done right." Ninja Veemon said.

Selena smiled.

"Your right Ninja Veemon." Selena said. "Lets go."

Soon the two left the trailer.

However Ninja Veemon sees the Foot Ninjamon snd Ninja Vilemon.

'What the?" Ninja Veemon thought. 'What are they doing here?"

Selena also sees the Ninja Vilemons and Foot Ninjamon and looks at her partner.

"Ninja Veemon you go ahead and see what they are up to." Selena said.

Ninja Veemon nodded.

"Right." Ninja Veemon said.

With that he vanished in a puff of smoke and Selena went off to the set.

* * *

We now go to the entrance of the movie set and we see Takato, Henry, Guilmon and Terriermon there.

Henry is wearing a Blue T-Shirt, Blue Jean Pants, a Dark Blue Leather Jacket opened and Blue Leather Boots.

Everyone is shocked to see the movie set.

There are people dressed as monsters, space aliens, ninjas and Dragons.

Henry looked at his best friend.

"Wow Takato your sister sure has a great job as a actress and singer here." Henry said.

Takato smiled and put his hand on Henry's jacket shoulder.

"She sure has buddy." Takato said and sees his sister. "HEY SELENA!"

Selena hears Takato and looks and sees her brother and his best friend and their Digimons.

"TAKATO!" Selena said.

The two twin siblings ran and hugged each other.

The two seperated and Takato looked around.

"So sis is this the movie your woeking on?" Takato asked.

"Yep." Selena said.

Henry smiled.

"It looks cool." Henry said.

"I agree." Terriermon said. "I hope we get parts here."

"Same here." Guilmon said. "I can bring my trained animals here."

Selena smiled.

"Well I think I can see what I can do." Selena said. "Now come on. I like you to meet the rest of my friends here."

"Right." Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon said.

With that they left to meet the rest of Selena's friends.

* * *

Meanwhile with Rika she and Renamon are at the park and Rika is still mad.

Renamon sees this.

"Come on Rika you can;t still be mad at Henry for scaring you." Renamon said.

Rika looked at Renamon.

"Yes I can." Rika said. "I can't beleave that he scared me and Takato. Henry can be such a jerk sometimes."

Renamon sighed.

"Well can we just go to the movie set Selena is at?" Renamon asked.

Rika smiled.

"Yeah and besides Takato is there." Rika said. "Lets go."

Renamon smiled.

"Lets." Renamon said.

With that the two left.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the movie set we see Takato, Henry, Guilmon, Terriermon and Selena were going to meet Selena's friends.

Takato looked at his sister.

"So sis are we almost there?" Takato asked.

Selena smiled.

"We are Takato." Selena said and looked and is shocked. "HOLLY NINJA! WHAT HAPPENED HERE!"

Takato, Henry, Guilmon and Terriermon looked and are shocked.

The movie set is completly destroyed and everyone is gone.

Just then they hear laughter.

"HAHAHAHA!" Laughter is heard. "Look who we have here."

Everyone turned and saw Ninja Gorillamon and he has a knocked out Ninja Veemon on his shoulder.

Selena is shocked.

"NINJA VEEMON!" Selena shouted and looked at Ninja Gorillamon mad. "OK WHO ARE YOU!?"

Ninja Gorillamon smirked.

"Well human I will tell you so that you won;t scan me on that Digivice of yours. I am Ninja Gorillamon a Champion Virus Ninja Digimon. My attack is the Ninja Energy Cannon and it is very powerful." Ninja Gorillamon said and looked at Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon. "And I see that the four that defeated me before are here."

Henry and Takato are confused as well as Guilmon and Terriermon and Selena.

Ninja Gorillamon smirked.

"In case you were wondering I am the very same Gorillamon you defeated." Ninja Gorillamon said.

This caused Terriermon, Henry, Guilmon and Takato to be shocked.

"WHAT BUT THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Takato shouted.

"HOW ARE YOU BACK!?" Henry asked.

Ninja Gorillamon smiled.

"I was brought back by Shredder Myotismon and now that I am back I will have my revenge. And incase you were wondering what happened let me tell you." Ninja Gorillamon said.

* * *

Flashback:

We see Ninja Gorillamon acting and scaring people.

"ROAR!" Ninja Gorillamon rored.

Two people a blond girl and a red haired boy screamed.

"YOU HUMANS WILL DIE!" Ninja Gorillamon said.

He was about to attack when.

"CUT!" The Director shouted.

Ninja Gorillamon and the two humans looked at the director.

"WHAT NOW!" Ninja Gorillamon shouted.

The Director sighed.

"Look Ninja Gorillamon that roar and what you said is good but it needs more feeling." He said. "I am sorry but I am afraid I will have to let you go."

Now Ninja Gorillamon is mad.

"WHAT!?" Ninja Gorillamon shouted. "I WILL NOT BE REPLACED! NINJA ENERGY CANNON!"

Soon Red energy blasts come out of the cannon arm and blasts the set.

Everyone is shocked and scared.

"LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" The Director shouted.

Soon everyone ran for their lives.

"HAHAHA! NO ONE WILL STAND IN MY WAY!" Ninja Gorillamon shouted.

"NOT SO FAST NINJA GORILLAMON!" A voice is heard.

Ninja Gorillamon looked and saw Ninja Veemon.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

Ninja Veemon took his sword out.

"NOW I WILL KILL YA!" Ninja Veemon shouted.

He runes to Ninja Gorillamon but before he can do anything he slipps on a ice cube and falls on the ground out cold.

This shocked Ninja Gorillamon.

"Huh that was easy." He said. "Well better get back to attacking. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

End Flashback.

* * *

Everyone was shocked when they heard that story.

"HAHAHA!" Ninja Gorillamon shouted. "Now that you know the story I will attack you and kill you all."

However before he can he heard a voice.

"DAIMOND STORM!" A voice is heard.

Soon daimons appeared and attacked the foot minions and killed them.

"AHHHH!" The Ninja Vilemon and Foot Ninjamon scramed and turned into data and Renamon took the data.

Takato, Selena, Henry, Guilmon, Terriermon and Ninja Gorillamon looked and saw Renamon and Rika and Rika is mad.

"That will teach you to not to harm one of my friend's Partner." Rika said.

"WHAT THE!?" Ninja Gorillamon shouted. "THAT IS IT I WILL GET RID OF YOU ALL! NINJA ENERGY CANNON!"

He fires a energy blast from his cannon arm and knocks Takato, Rika, Renamon and Guilmon out cold.

Henry is shocked.

"Ok that is bad." Henry said and looked at Terriermon. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Terriermon said.

Soon a blue card appears and Henry smiled.

"Lets do this." Henry and Terriermon said.

Now we see the Blue Card spinning and we see Henry's face smiling.

Soon does does some moves and swipes the Blue Card.

"Digi-Modify!" Henry shouted and looked at the card. "Ninja Digivolution activate."

"Ninja Digivolution." A Female voice said.

Soon Henry's Green Digivice glows and we see some rings coming out.

Now we see Terriermon in a Green Ninja Village.

"Terriermon Ninja Digivolve to." Terriermon said.

Soon Terriermon changes into Gargomon. Now a Blue Ninja Outfit appears. Soon a Ninja Scythe appears in his hand and the new Digimon spins it around.

Soon a Ninja Sword appars on the back of the new Ninja Digimon.

"NINJA GARGOMON!" The new Digimon shouted.

Now Henry is shocked and scanned the new Digimon.

"Oh man Ninja Gargomon." Henry said. "A Rabbit Ninja Champion Data Digimon. Very fast and strong. His attacks are 1Ninja Bunny Sword Slash and 2Ninja Scythe Blast."

Selena smiled.

"Super." She said. "You go Ninja Gargomon."

Ninja Gorillamon is mad.

'I WILL BLAST YOU!" Ninja Gorilla mon shouted.

Soon he runs and and Ninja Gargomon puts the Scythe down and he pulls his sword out and runs.

"NINJA BUNNY SWORD SLASH!" Ninja Gargomon shouted and ran and slashed Ninja Gorillamon.

Ninja Gorillamon is shocked.

"Ok I am done." Ninja Gorillamon said.

He then turns into data and Ninja Gargomon took it.

Ninja Gargomon smiled.

'And that is that." Ninja Gargomon said.

"You said it." Henry and Selena said.

* * *

Back in Shredder Myotismon's Lair Shredder Myotismon is mad.

"NOOOOOOO!" Shredder Myotismon shouted. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! NOW THERE ARE THREE NINJA CHAMPION DIGIMONS!"

The minions are scared.

Shredder Myotismon pounds his fist on his throne.

"Next time Tamers I will get rid of you all." Shredder Myotismon said.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the human world at the park by the lake we see Takato, Rika, Henry, Selena, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon and Ninja Veemon there.

Henry told them what happened while Takato, Rika, Guilmon, Renamon, and Ninja Veemon were knocked out.

Takato was impressed,

"Wow Henry that must have been some battle." Takato said.

"Yeah you defeated Ninja Gorillamon all by yourself and now that old monkey is gone for good." Guilmon said.

Ninja Veemon smiled.

"I guess it was all right." Ninja Veemon said. "But hey at least we have another Ninja Digimon Champion."

"Yep." Renamon said.

Henry smiled and walked to the lake.

"Yeah well I am just glad that everything is ok." Henry said.

Rika smirked and Takato sees this.

"Yeah Henry and I guess there is something else." Rika said.

Henry is confused and looked at Rika.

"What is it?" He asked.

"This." Rika said.

Rika then pushes henry by the chest pocket of his leather jacket and Henry is sent into the water.

"WHOA!" Henry screamed and he fell in the water and jis jacket flew opened and henry went under water.

Takato, Selena, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon and Ninja Veemon are shocked.

Rika just smirked.

Soon Henry broke the surface of the lake, sputtering as he tried to spit out the water from his mouth and brush his wet bangs out of his face and relized that his clothes and leather jacket are soaking wet.

"That is for scaring me and Takato earlyer." Rika said.

Henry sent a glare up at her making her laugh.

Henry then just splashes the water.

To Be Continued.

"Wow looks like Henry is all wet now." The Narrator said. "Can the Tamers stop the Shredder Myotismon andwith the help of their new Ninja Champion Digimon? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters."

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**HERE IS THE UPDATED JACKETS AND VESTS THE TAMERS HAVE:**

**Takato's Jackets and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Rika's Jackets and Vest:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Vest**

**Yellow Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Brown Denim Jacket**

**Brown Denim Vest**

**Brown Leather Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket**

**Pink Denim Vest**

**Pink Leather Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Vest**

**White Leather Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Vest**

**Green Leather Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Vest**

**Tie Dye Leather Jacket**

**Henry's Jackets and Vests:**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Jeri's Jackets and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Kazu's Jean Jacket and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Kenta's Jacket and Vests:**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Suzie's Jacket and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Vest**

**Yellow Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Brown Denim Jacket**

**Brown Denim Vest**

**Brown Leather Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket**

**Pink Denim Vest**

**Pink Leather Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Vest**

**White Leather Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Vest**

**Green Leather Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Vest**

**Tie Dye Leather Jacket**

**Ryo's Jacket and Vests:**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Ai and Mako's Jacket and Vest:**

**Ai:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**Mako's:**

**Red Jean Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**Selena:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Jean Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Vest**

**Yellow Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Brown Denim Jacket**

**Brown Denim Vest**

**Brown Leather Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket**

**Pink Denim Vest**

**Pink Leather Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Vest**

**White Leather Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Vest**

**Green Leather Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Vest**

**Tie Dye Leather Jacket**

**EPISODE 5 WILL BE UP SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**ALSO SUGGEST SONGS!**

**JJB88 OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
